Byoin No Ai
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Nggak tau buat summary. yang jelas SasuNaru! OOC ( Bingits), OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget), Mainstream, DE EL EL. Penasaran? Clik aja!


**Byoin No Ai**

**.**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO MILIK KAMI! CAMKAN ITU! *dihajar Sasuke dan Bang Kishi***

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor (gagal)**

**Warning : OOC ( + Bingits), OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

Disebuah rumah dengan papan nama 'Uchiha' yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil, terlihat seorang wanita muda berumur 27 tahun sedang membangunkan anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Ayano, ayo bangun. Katanya Ayano mau ke taman bermain hari ini" Wanita dengan sepasang manik berwarna _sapphire_ itu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan kasih sayang seorang ibu sambil mengelus kepala sang anak yang ditutupi dengan rambut berwarna _dark blue_.

"Uughhh" anaknya yang bernama Ayano itu mulai menggeliat dan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang persis dengan ibunya, berwarna _sapphire_. "Mama, Ayano masih mengantuk. 5 me- tidak 10 menit lagi ya ma…"

"Baiklah. Setelah bangun sarapan dulu ya. Mama buat pancake kesukaanmu loh. Oh ya, jangan lupa bangunkan adikmu Ayumi. Oke?" Setelah itu, dia melangkah (ya iyalah. Masa ngesot) keluar dari kamar anaknya menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi, teh dan susu untuk keluarganya. Tiba tiba, wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu itu merasakan pelukan dari belakang yang tak lain berasal dari-

"Teme! Lepaskan! Tehnya nanti tumpah!" Kata (baca : Bentak)nya dengan tatapan datarnya kepada pria berumur 36 tahun yang sedang memeluknya sekarang

"Maaf. Habis, aku belum dapat _'morning kiss'_ darimu sih. Waktu aku bangun, kau sudah tidak ada, Dobe" jawab seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue_ model pantat ayam yang di panggil 'Teme' tadi a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a suaminya dengan tatapan mesumnya kepada istrinya yang memiliki suraian _honeyblonde_ yang di panggil Dobe a.k.a Nami- uupps! Uchiha Naruto. Atas perkataannya itu, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah berupa jitakan sayang dari istrinya

"Tuh, ambil saja 'jitakan pagi'ku sebagai pengganti 'morning kiss' itu. Sudah, sana sarapan!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi entah untuk apa. Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan pengganti '_morning kiss_' tadi mengelus jidatnya dan terkekeh kecil karena dia yakin, wajah istrinya yang manis itu pasti sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama kurang lebih 6 tahun, tapi Naruto masih merasa malu untuk melakukan hal hal yang wajar di lakukan oleh pasangan suami istri, seperti berpelukan, berciuman, dan ber- (WOI! RATE T WOI!).

(Skip Time)

Setelah sarapan, mereka berempat (Sasuke, Naruto, Ayano, Ayumi) bersantai di ruang keluarga. Sasuke dan Ayano sedang bertanding bermain game 'Guitar Hero' , Ayumi yang baru berumur 4 tahun hanya melihat papa dan kakaknya bermain di pangkuan papanya dan Naruto asyik membaca majalah.

TANG-TING-TENG-TONG-TUNG-MMBBEEEKK (?)

terdengar bunyi bell dari rumah dengan papan nama 'Uchiha' dengan gajenya

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" dengan segera, Naruto bangkit dari sofa tempatnya membaca majalah tadi dan bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa hantu(?) yang membunyikan bell rumahnya "Ah, Gaara dan Sai! Ayo masuk!" Ketika pintu itu dibuka, terlihat 2 orang pria yang seumuran dengan suaminya berdiri di hadapannya. Pria pertama yang di panggil 'Gaara' tadi memiliki nama lengkap Sabaku Gaara. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan poni acak acakan. Di dahinya terdapat tato bertulisan 'Ai'. Sedangkan pria kedua yang di panggil Sai tadi memiliki suraian berwarna hitam dan kulitnya putih pucat.

"Hai Naru - chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu" sapa Sai seraya merangkul Naruto "Oh ya, mana Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan tempatnya berdiri.

"Dia ada di dalam, sedang bermain game dengan Ayano dan Ayumi. Kalian berdua duduk saja dulu. Aku akan memanggilnya" Naruto lalu melangkah masuk untuk memanggil Sasuke dan menyiapkan teh untuk para tamunya, atau bisa di bilang sahabatnya?

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang berjalan kea rah dapur.

"Sai dan Gaara. Cepat ke depan. Mereka sedang duduk di sana. Aku akan membuat teh dan membawa beberapa kue" jawab Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke menurunkan Ayano yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan beranjak ke ruang tamu.

"Hai Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa.." sapa Gaara pada sang tuan rumah dengan wajah datar seperti papan setrika *di rajam Gaara*.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan gunakan bahasa alien itu" keluh Sai.

"Hn" . dan hanya kata 2 huruf yang tidak akan pernah di temukan di kamus apapun artinya yang di ucapkan Sasuke pada kedua sahabatnya. Sai yang mendengar itu hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Ini minumnya…" seru Naruto yang baru datang sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa cangkir teh dan beberapa toples berisi kue yang terlihat enak. "Silahkan di nikmati.." tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan segera, mereka meminum the yang telah di suguhkan oleh sang nyonya Uchiha tadi. "Jadi, kenapa kalian datang kemari? Tidak biasanya kalian kesini. Biasanya, kalau kalian ingin bertemu, kalian pasti akan mengajak kami ke suatu tempat"

"Kami memang sengaja ke sini karena kami rindu pada Sasuke dan dirimu juga, Naruto" jawab Sai sambil merangkul bahu Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya setelah membawa teh untuk para tamunya tadi.

"Hei Sai, kau kan sudah bertunangan. Nanti tunanganmu itu cemburu loh" komentar Gaara sambil menyiku lengan Sai.

"Eeh, Benarkah? Kau sudah bertunangan? Kapan? Dengan siapa?" introgasi Naruto secara bertubi tubi pada Sai.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino, umurnya 28 tahun. Aku berkenalan dengannya karena kakak sepupuku yang menawarkan. Kuakui dia cantik dan pintar, tipeku. Karena itu kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuanya sepakat untuk menjodohkanku dengannya toh aku juga menyukainya dan kurasa dia juga menyukaiku"

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Ryuuka dengan antusias

"2 bulan lagi, setelah dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya"

"Wah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Pokoknya kenalkan aku dengan dia!"

"I-iya. Tenanglah Naruto. Karena itu kami datang. Kami mau mengajak kalian jalan jalan bersama tunanganku itu" jawab Kazumi sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kenapa tidak? Saat ini Naruto bertanya dan memerintah Sai sambil mengacungkan kapaknya tepat di depan hidung Sai yang dia ambil dari saku celananya dengan cara yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Benarkah? Asyik!" seru Naruto sambil loncat loncat kegirangan setelah mendengar jawaban dari salah satu sahabatnya, Sai. Sai dan Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanan kanakan hanya bisa ber-sweardrop ria, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong Gaara, bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan Haruno?" tanya Sasuke berniat mengalihkan perhatian sang istri agar dia berhenti melompat lompat.

"Seperti biasa, Sakura yang mengidam sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan saat dia mengidam anak pertama kami. Sama – sama merepotkan" jawab Gaara. Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, Naruto dan Sai langsung tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Hahahaha…. Itu wajar saja Gaara. Wanita yang mengidam memang begitu. Tapi, pada akhirnya kau juga akan merasa senang"

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah kau saja, Naru" . Naruto dan Sai kemudian kembali tertawa GaJe. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua berhenti tertawa sambil memegang kedua perutnya.

"Haha.. Aduh, perutku sakit…"

"Perutku juga.. Haha.. Aduh.."

"Rasakan akibatnya! Siapa suruh menertawakanku. Lagi pula, hal tadi tidak lucu" ucap Gaara dengan nada seperti orang yang mendendam.

"Ha.. Maafkan kami" ucap Naruto sambil cengingisan. Setelah itu, terjadi keheningan di antar mereka ber – 4. Tiba – tiba…

"Hey, apa kalian ingat semua pengalaman kita 8 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Sai memecahkan keheningan yang membuat perhatian para sahabatnya teralihkan padanya. Bahkan cicak (?) di dinding pun berpaling padanya. "Waktu itu ..." Sai menggantung kepalanya #plaaak menggantung perkataannya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit langit rumah seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, di ikuti oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang melakukan hal yang serupa.

.

.

.

.

.  
**END?/TBC?/DEL?**

* * *

**Ila : Hai Minna!. Kami datang untuk ikut meramaikan fandom ini!**

**Ilham : Gimana minna? Kalian suka? Kalian penasaran? Kalian mau tahu kelanjutannya? Kalian mau****–**

**Ila : kebanyakan pertanyaan -_-**

**Ilham : Oh iya, kami ijin hiatus dulu. Soalnya kami akan melakukan UAS + UN.**

**Ila : Doakan agar kami lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan ya.. *bisik* jangan lupa doain aku supaya aku dapat mengalahkan Ilham. Oke? *wink***

**Ilham : Chapter 2 akan kami post setelah kami bertempur melawan UN *kalau kalian mau***

**Ila : ****_Last word from us_**

**Ila &amp; Ilham : ****_Mind to review?_**


End file.
